Criminal Warriors
by Sparky The Tomboy
Summary: Hotch, JJ, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, and Rossi have all been transported to the warriors world. Now the seven BAU agents must learn the ways of the warrior, while ajusting to their new feline bodys.
1. Characters

Thunderclan

LEADER Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with bland blue eyes

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Millie-stripped gray tabby she-cat

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Dovepaw

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomefall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumbleflight-very pale gray tom with black stripes

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in

training to become warriors)

Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Longtail-pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Hotch-ginger tom with scarlet paws

JJ-beautiful golden she-cat

Prentiss-grayish-bluish she-cat

Rossi-white tom with black patches and gray tinged around his muzzle

Morgan-black tom with gray paws

Garcia-tortoiseshell-and-gold she-cat

Reid-small brown tabby tom with black paws and stripes


	2. Chapter 1 Distance

"Hey baby girl, what's cracking?" Garcia turned her head just as Morgan and Reid walked in. "Nothing much. So how'd the case go?" Morgan sat down in another chair. "Oh the case went great." Garcia nodded and looked over at Reid. He was looking at something, though his eyes looked distant. She frowned at this. The young doctor had been strangely distracted lately. "Hello, earth to Reid" Morgan teased as he snapped his fingers in front of Reid's face "Hey pretty boy, snap out of it." Reid shook his head and looked at them. "Man what has gotten in to you lately?" Morgan said shaking his head. "Nothing" Just then Reid's phone buzzed, he looked down and frowned "Got another case. Come on." The three headed for the conference room. Everyone else was already there. They all had confused looks on their faces. "Yo, peeps what's up?" Hotch looked up. "Did one of you send for everyone?" Now it was the threes turn to look confused. "Actually I got a text from JJ saying there was a new case." Reid said sitting down. Rossi looked around at everyone. "Well is there a case or is someone just playing a prank of some sort?" He sneered. Suddenly the door slammed shut, and locked, the blinds closed, and there was a strange blinding light when the agents fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2 I'M A CAT?

Reid slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the walls of the conference room, but instead he found himself in a forest. He scrambled to his feet but lost his balance and fell over. He looked down at his feet, witch shockingly, were short furry legs with paws instead of feet. He looked at his hands, witch were instead the same padded paws. He saw a nearby puddle, padded over towards it and looked at his reflection. He was no longer a human. He was now a brown cat with a black stripe running from the tip of his nose, to the start of his tail, with stripes coming out along his back. His paws were all black. To sum it all up he was a small brown tabby tom with black stripes. The young doctor looked around the area and saw several larger cats, whom were all unconscious. There was a large black tom with gray paws, who Reid guessed was Morgan, with a golden tortoiseshell laying next to him, who was definitely Garcia. A little farther was a beautiful golden she-cat, JJ. Behind her a little ways, was a grayish-bluish she-cat, probably Prentiss. Right next to her was an old white tom with black patches and grey tinged around his muzzle, Rossi. And next to them a little was a ginger tom with scarlet paws, had to be Hotch. Morgan was the first to wake up, and when he saw himself, his reaction was hilarious. Reid couldn't help but snicker a little. He was now sitting with his front paws tucked neatly under his belly, with his tail wrapped around them. Morgan saw him and looked shocked. "Reid?" "No Albert Einstein. Who do you think?" Reid mocked, getting to his paws and bounding up to his friend. Now that he was right next to him, he could see exactly how tall Morgan was. "Man as a cat, your pretty tall Morgan." Morgan purred and flicked Reid's ear with his tail. "No way man, your just short." Reid was about to reply when he heard an angry hiss behind him.


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting the border patrol

Morgan bristled at the sight in front of him. Four cats were standing just in front of a bramble bush. The tallest whispered something to a smaller cat, who nodded and raced off in the opposite direction. The large cat glared down at Morgan, Reid, and their friends who were beginning to wake. They all had panicked reactions, at their new looks, but then noticed the three cats and would settle down quietly. "Dustpelt, we should chase them off out territory, they're obviously kittypets." Growled a smaller tabby tom. The larger tabby, presumably, Dustpelt, hissed at the smaller cat. "Quiet Birchfall. I'm not doing anything until Ivypaw returns with Firestar." The tabby called Birchfall, looked down at the 7 cats, anger and disgust sparking in his eyes. The third cat, a gray tabby she-cat stepped forward, ignoring a small hiss from Dustpelt. "Who are you?" She addressed the 7 strange cats. Everyone looked at Hotch who stood and walked forward, to where he was only a few feet from the she-cat. "My name is Hotch, this is, Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss, JJ, Rossi, and Reid." As he addressed each agent, he gestured towards him or her with his tail. The she-cat nodded her head. "My name is Cinderheart, these are Dustpelt and Birchfall." She then narrowed her eyes as she continued, "You do realize you are trespassing on Thunderclan territory right?" At this Hotch didn't know what to say. Thankfuly Rossi stepped in and took over. "We were just traveling through the area. We did not realize this was your territory. We are sorry for trespassing." Birchfall let out a snort of ridicule. "Traveling? Phft. Probably traveling back to your twolegs." He scowled "The wild is no place for a kittypet. You wouldn't make it in this world without your precious twolegs to care for you." "That is not entirely true Birchfall." Everyone looked up to see a flame colored tom, that had just arrived.


End file.
